


A Lesson in Selflessness

by exotrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotrash/pseuds/exotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is pissed off and accidentally takes his anger out on Tao. Tao doesn't appreciate it.</p>
<p>--<br/>“You're always getting hurt, Sehun.” Tao's voice is dangerously low and his eyes are what Sehun can only describe as sparkling black. “You always look out for me but you never take care of yourself. Why the hell do you keep doing that, anyways?! You are so damn considerate all the time! It's OK to be selfish for once in your life, it's OK to be a burden to others every so often, for christ's sake you don't have to always be so fucking perfect!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Day Gone Worse

Sehun was in a bad mood. Mostly because today they had gone to a bowling alley to film a part of a Showtime episode and things hadn't gone as planned. Tao had spent the whole time either bothering him or being loud and immature like a twelve year old, Chanyeol was being dumb, Yifan was in a bad mood after his team's loss, and the majority of the winning team were gloating and overly excited about the presents they were going to receive from the losing team. To top it off, on his way back to the dorms he had stopped at a convenience store to buy some health drinks and he had tripped and fallen onto the cold pavement. His hands and knees stung and his ankle had rolled a bit but thankfully, nothing was bleeding. He would have to hide the limp from his bandmates, who were constantly under the pressure to stay healthy and definitely _not_ get injured, and hopefully the redness on his palms would go away quickly with a bit of cold water and wound cream.

 

Reaching the dorms, he quickly keyed in the door code and stepped inside, breathing a sigh of relief as the warm air hit his face. He made his way to his room, wincing as he tried to walk normally and hide the fact that he was limping. His first destination was a quick stop in the kitchen to drop his drinks off in the fridge after scribbling his name on them to make sure nobody else would steal them. He could hear some of his brothers laughing in the living room, and faint noise coming from the direction of their practice room, so he decided his chances of running into anyone were slim if he quietly limped to his room before anyone noticed.

 

Tossing the puffy jacket he had been wearing onto his desk chair, he closed his door and flicked on the lights before kicking off the shoes he had been wearing all day and subsequently peeling his socks off. He sat down in bed, stretching out his lanky legs – it felt good to finally take the weight off his sore ankle. Speaking of sore, he swears quietly to himself when – upon closer inspection – he realizes the pavement did take some skin off of his palm. Today is not his day.

  
  


Suddenly, his door is thrown open and a tall figure fills the open frame.

“Yo.”

It's Tao, and Sehun doesn't really feel like dealing with him right now.

He runs his fingers through his hair and frowns.

“What do you want?” His weak attempt to hide his bad mood fails miserably.

Tao's eyebrows raise and he steps inside the younger boy's room before closing the door.

“Are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” Sehun snaps, harsher than he intended.

“Well, you're clearly not...”

“Tao-ssi, please leave me alone.” He can feel a dull headache starting to develop at the base of his skull, and he desperately wishes that the other boy would turn around and leave his room.

 

Instead, Tao's eyes narrow as he carefully steps over the shoes strewn on the floor before walking over to where Sehun is propped up in bed.

“Look at me.”

Angry, exhausted eyes meet the pair of dark, glittery eyes surrounded in smudged eyeliner and Sehun finds the way the older boy is looking at him almost uncomfortable. He looks away and tries to sit up but winces as he remembers his scratched palms a second too late.

Tao frowns.

“What did you do now, Sehun?”

“Nothing.”

“Let me see your hands, then.”

“I'm fine!” Sehun snaps. He doesn't know why the boy cares so much but it's getting on his nerves.

Tao's eyes narrow even more. He's noticed that as much as Sehun tries so hard, his lanky body often betrays him and he's lost count of how many cuts and scrapes have shown up, bright against his pale skin, despite Sehun's efforts to carefully hide them.

“Goddamnit, why do you always do this?!” He raises his voice, almost yelling. Sehun is still glaring at him, and Tao almost has to take a second to admire how beautiful he is.

 

Sehun rakes an exasperated hand through his hair, gets up, and limps over to his door, before opening it and gesturing to Tao to leave.

 

Tao stalks across the room, grabs the door, and slams it closed.

“No.” He growls, through clenched teeth, before placing his hand on Sehun's chest and pushing him into the wall behind him. He quickly grabs one of his wrists and flips it, palm facing up, to see all the scratches the pavement made earlier. He clucks his tongue sympathetically, his hand circling the younger boy's wrist easily, and Tao briefly thinks about how skinny Sehun is.

Who also still has a defiant gleam in his eye, even with Tao pinning him to the wall... so naturally, something has to be done about that.

 

In about three seconds Tao has Sehun swept off the floor while walking swiftly across the room. A second later and Sehun finds himself being tossed in bed, looking up at a _very_ tall, _very_ angry Tao.

  
  


“Tao-ssi – _ah_!”

Sehun is suddenly being pinned down by the older boy's body weight. Although there's nothing but centimetres of difference in between the two, Tao seems a lot taller right now, and his body feels not only bigger but stronger, too. But then again Sehun has never really been all that strong to begin with.

 

“You're always getting hurt, Sehun.” Tao's voice is dangerously low and his eyes are what Sehun can only describe as sparkling black. “You always look out for me and the others but you never take care of yourself. Why the hell do you keep doing that, anyways?! You are so damn considerate all the time! It's OK to be selfish for once in your life, it's OK to be a burden to others every so often, for christ's sake you don't have to always be so fucking perfect!”

 

Sehun swallows, and Tao continues.

 

“When's the last time you put yourself first, huh? When's the last time you let someone take care of you?! When was the last time you did something stress-relieving that didn't involve other people?!”

Tao is now inches away from Sehun's face, and Sehun can't help but be awed by the older boy's incredibly smooth skin and perfect lips, even while he's being yelled at. To be honest, he can't remember the last time he didn't have at least five things swirling around in his head at once. But that's the least of his worries – right now the way Tao's body is pressed against him is making it really hard for him to concentrate on staying angry and the way his perfect lips are pursed, white teeth flashing when he speaks, isn't helping either.

 

Tao shifts, his body weight now pressing his belt buckle down into Sehun's groin and Sehun closes his eyes as warmth pools in the bottom of his stomach, his hips twitching subconsciously. He can't remember the last time he felt like this, either. He snaps his eyes open as he realizes that the other boy has stopped speaking, only to see him being looked at intensely with glittering eyes.

 

“You like that, don't you?” Tao's voice is a low purr in Sehun's ears.

“Do I....... like what?” Sehun is straining to keep himself composed.

 

Tao rocks his hips suggestively, a slow smile curling across his face and Sehun groans, nearly seeing stars.

“Mmm, so you _do_ like that.”


	2. Bad Day Getting Better

 

> Tao shifts, his body weight now pressing his belt buckle down into Sehun's groin and Sehun closes his eyes as warmth pools in the bottom of his stomach, his hips twitching subconsciously. He can't remember the last time he felt like this, either. He opens his eyes slowly as he realizes that the other boy has stopped speaking, only to see him being looked at intensely with glittering eyes.
> 
> “You like that, don't you?” Tao's voice is a low purr in Sehun's ears.  
>  “Do I....... like what?” Sehun is straining to keep himself composed.

* * *

 

Tao rocks his hips suggestively, a slow smile curling across his face and Sehun groans, nearly seeing stars.

“Mmm, so you do like that.”

Sehun can barely make out a nod as he wonders where this is going and Tao continues.

“It's my turn to take care of you ok... maknae? You always look out for me even when I don't want you to, and it's about time you should empty your brain and stop worrying about everything except what I'm going to do with you. My only rules are that you can't move your hands from where they are now –“

“What?!” Sehun growls.

“You heard me, didn't you? Here, I'll make it easier for you.”

Tao gets up and quickly rifles through Sehun's closet before triumphantly pulling out two ties. Sehun is watching him, eyes wide as he realizes what the other boy is about to do. Before he can fight, Tao is grabbing one of Sehun's slender wrists in his hands, wrapping a tie around it and loosely knotting it to one corner of the bed frame before making quick work of the other. His lanky body is now splayed out, the hem of his button down shirt nearly brushing the top of his pants and Tao has a satisfied smile on his face.

 

The mood in the room suddenly shifts and Sehun swallows.

 

“Now, what am I going to do with you? You were so angry at me earlier,” he smirks.

“Ah – I'm sorry. Today hasn't been a very good day for me,” Sehun responds quietly.

“Alright then, let's see what I can do to change that, hmm?” Tao raises his eyebrows suggestively and the younger boy starts to feel weirdly nervous yet aroused as long fingers brush against the delicate skin above his waistband.

Sehun closes his eyes as he feels the hands move from his waist as they begin to work at the buttons on his shirt, making their way up towards his chest, and goosebumps ripple across his skin. Tao's body is bent over top of him, eyes focused while he works on undoing the remaining buttons, and Sehun likes the feeling of warm fingers flicking across his body as the feeling starts to pool in the bottom of his stomach. He doesn't even remember why he was so angry earlier.

 

“You have such nice skin,” the older boy murmurs, glancing up briefly as he finishes the last button and pushes the shirt aside before maneuvering so that he can he can push his hips up against Sehun's, who sucks in a sharp breath as the increased pressure nearly make him see stars.

 

Soft lips press a trail of kisses – interjected occasionally by gentle nips – starting from the corner of Sehun's jaw before trailing across sharp collarbones and a smooth chest, and Sehun is savouring every single second of it with his back arched as the older boy slowly makes his way down.. He had no idea that anyone could ever make him feel this way; it was like Tao was giving him the one thing he never knew he needed until now. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long awaited update~ it's short but I wanted to keep ahem, everything else (coughs) in the last chapter ^^
> 
> Thank you so much to those who have left kudos, I really appreciate it <3

* * *

He inhales sharply as the kisses jump from his chest to brushing down into the hollows of his hips, and a ghosting of hot breath from a barely audible chuckle sends tingles shooting up his spine and goosebumps running down his arms.

 

“You have such pretty hips, Sehun…”

It’s murmured, low and quiet, and barely registered due to the sound of arousal thrumming in Sehun’s head and the tension beginning to build in the base of his stomach.

 

Teeth are suddenly grazing the sensitive skin there and Sehun watches, half lidded, as Tao pauses to suck on the skin expertly before releasing it a minute later, the corner of his lips curling up as he sees his handiwork - a dark splotch of a bruise blooming and contrasting against the pale, milky tone of Sehun’s body.

 

And then he turns his attention to Sehun’s now straining erection, and Sehun swallows as he sees the trademark smirk slide on Tao’s face.

 

“I don’t think we’ll be needing these, will we?” Tao coos, tugging on Sehun’s pants, and Sehun nods, his eyes closing as the material pools at his ankles.

 

He can now feel Tao’s hot breath through the thin material of his boxers, and he groans softly when deft fingers slip underneath the waistband to softly run along his length. The older boy thumbs a gentle circle around his frenulum, humming in appreciation as Sehun’s hips flex into his touch.

Tao’s fingers may be lazily teasing at his erection but it’s sending electric jolts of pleasure up Sehun’s spine and quite frankly if Tao doesn’t do anything more than this for the next few Sehun genuinely thinks he might cry.

 

“Tao -” he whimpers breathlessly.

“Yes Sehun?” The older boy responds mildly, as if he didn’t have the youngest boy wrapped around his finger, savouring every touch.

“Please -”

“Please what?”

“P - please, just -” Tao wraps his hand around Sehun’s length suddenly before squeezing it tightly and giving an experimental tug, and a choked “fuck” catches in Sehun’s throat as the sudden, heady wave of pleasure washes over him, his hips jerking automatically.

 

A murmured, “Is this better?” followed by another tug, a fraction gentler this time, has Sehun's breath coming quicker.

“Yes,” he groans. “Oh god, yes.”


End file.
